


TMAB Character Shorts

by randomassuser



Series: TMAB [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon to TMAB, I made my own SF AU have mercy, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomassuser/pseuds/randomassuser
Summary: Shorts that I write in my spare time that go along with TMAB (Throw Me a Bone Here, I'm Trying My Best)! Not required to read, but it is canon to the main story and will provide additional context to some parts of the main story.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: TMAB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	TMAB Character Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read TMAB if you wanna read this one! I think it's worth the read, and it goes along with these shorts as well.

“*Why do you always resort to force?”

Chara swung their legs back and forth as they sat on the edge of one of the many bridges in Waterfall. They allowed the light breeze that somehow made its way into the enormous cave system to wash over their face, bringing mist with it as well from the many ponds and rivers there.

“... I Can’t Say I’d Have A Choice On Whether I Could Or Not.” Sans replied. He glanced at the child. “Why Do You Ask, Human?”

“*I don’t think it’d hurt to be nice once in a while, that’s all.”

The skeleton scoffed at them. “That Attitude Will Only Get You Killed, You Know.”

Chara chuckled. Their red eyes gleamed with determination, a familiar sight for Sans at this point. “*You can’t be so sure. If I just use enough aggressive pacifism, I’ll get somewhere eventually. That’s why we’re here now, isn’t it?”

Sans gave it a bit of thought before responding. “I Suppose. But The Others; Alphys, Napstaton, Queen Toriel… They Will Not Be So Willing To Have A Conversation As I Am. Nor Will They Be Willing To Listen Before Striking.”

Chara offered a smile to the Captain of the Royal Guard.

“*If they enter a fight, I’ll simply strike up a conversation. If they try to hit me, I’ll dodge. If they deny all of my attempts, I’ll just have to stay determined until they do listen.” They pulled out the trusty stick that they always carried. “*I can’t bring myself to harm them. So, I guess I have no other choice than to befriend them.”

The skeleton ran a gloved hand over his skull. “You Don’t Give Up, Do You?”

“*Nope!” They gave him a cheeky smile.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they gazed over the distant field of Echo Flowers that lie below. All of the flowers gave off a faint glow, which together, caused the whole field to be illuminated. It was one of Chara’s favorite places in the whole Underground. 

They furrowed their brows a bit as a thought surfaced from the back of their mind.

“*Hey Sans.”

“What Is It?”

“*I have a request.”

Sans rose a brow at the human. “What Would That Be?”

Chara looked towards him, dismissing their usually carefree attitude in favor of a more serious one. They placed a hand on their friend’s shoulder. “*Do you think that the next time you encounter a new person, and I’m not there… Could you at least try to become friends with them?”

“Listen, Human-”

“*Please?” They interrupted. “*I know there’s more to you than just the stone cold skeleton that’s Captain of the Royal Guard. Do this for me?”

The skeleton felt his mind racing. Him, become friends with anyone? That was absurd. He was Sans, the terrifying Captain of the Royal Guard. He was meant to be feared, and no one would mess with him or his brother because of that. No one would hurt them like when they were kids…

Sans sighed in defeat. “I Suppose I Can Try… For You.”

The child beamed at him. 

“*Thank you. It means a lot.”

“Yes, Whatever. This Does Not Mean That I Will Stop Doing What I Need To In Order To Protect My Brother, Though.”

Chara playfully rolled their eyes. “*Yeah, yeah, I know. Papyrus means a lot to you, and I understand that.”

Then, they extended their hand towards Sans, making a fist. The skeleton knew exactly what they wanted right away. He scoffed at their insistence to make this a thing that they did, but complied anyways, and gave them the fist bump that they sought.

“*Now we just need to work on getting Papyrus to actually talk to other people!”

Sans cackled at them. “*Good Luck With That, He’s The Most Asocial Monster When He Wants To Be.”

Chara shrugged. 

“*We’ll get there eventually.”


End file.
